RUPTURE
by Ewanell
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, jeune étudiante douée à la vie simple n'est pas heureuse. Elle ne s'entend pas avec son petit-ami et n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Son idéal est de vivre une alchimie avec un homme et quand cela se produit, les deux amants maudits doivent faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes et à la colère de leurs proches.
1. alchimie

**LISEZ-MOI :** commençons par le commencement... Bonjour !

Voici une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle fiction qui sera courte. Si tout va bien, elle devrait comporter sept chapitres, pas un de moins, pas un de plus, mais nous verrons bien. Cette fiction se veut mature, dans le sens où les personnages ne sont pas des adolescents, contrairement à mon autre fiction en cours et se concentre sur les sentiments humains divers et variés, ainsi que la recherche d'un idéal. Dans cette fiction, vous n'avez aucun personnage inventé à l'inverse de mon autre fiction en cours. Tous les personnages sont ceux de l'univers Naruto et il y en a deux principaux, Ino et Naruto et le contexte se déroule dans notre monde, à Konoha qui est une métropole moderne, à notre époque. J'ajoute que les personnages ont la vingtaine, car je crois ne pas le préciser dans l'histoire. Bref ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot au passage.

* * *

 _ **Alchimie, déf :** « Transformation de la réalité banale en fiction hallucinatoire ou/et poétique. »_

Elle accélère sa course, ses pas se font rapidement plus élancés tandis que son rythme cardiaque accélère. Son coeur palpite d'avantage et voilà qu'elle sort à vive allure du parc de la grande métropole qu'est Konoha. La jeune femme, du haut de ses vingt ans, porte un regard à sa montre, elle va battre son record et cela la remotive tandis que ses écouteurs crachent une musique qu'elle n'aime pas, du heavy metal, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, bref, la musique que son copain écoute et qu'il a mis dans son portable, mais elle s'en fiche pour le moment. Ino ne pense qu'à une chose, courir pour battre son record, courir pour avoir un but. Elle fronce les sourcils et court encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Elle sent des perles de sueur naître sur son front et qui serpentent le long de sa tempe pour disparaître à l'intérieur de son cou. Un frisson vient lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'elle tourne dans une ruelle et descend une cinquantaine de marches en essayant de se concentrer sur une seule chose, sa respiration. Inspire, expire, voilà ce qu'elle se dit, ce qu'elle s'ordonne, mais ce n'est pas si simple, pas du tout même. La dernière marche approche et Ino saute et retombe au sol. Soudain, elle sent une vive chaleur envahir son corps et déchirer sa cheville. Elle lâche un petit gémissement et se rattrape contre le banc en face d'elle. Elle souffle et cesse sa course en boitant jusqu'à son immeuble, là où elle vit depuis quelques semaines avec son petit-ami. La jeune femme arrache presque les écouteurs de ses oreilles et fait taire cette musique qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Elle laisse échapper un soupir et s'adosse contre le mur, devant les portes. Rien de grave, elle s'est simplement tordue la cheville, mais elle ne battra pas son record, pas aujourd'hui. Ino détache ses cheveux, cette cascade blonde qu'elle avait attaché en une queue de cheval parfaite et souffle en fixant le sol. Elle court, toutes les semaines, chaque matin, dès qu'elle peut. C'est comme une cure, un moyen de se libérer de ce monde où elle est emprisonnée. Non pas qu'elle souffre, la vie de la belle Ino, cette jeune femme à la taille de mannequin, aux jambes longues et élancées et au teint de porcelaine n'est pas à plaindre. Issue d'une famille bourgeoise, étudiante en troisième année de droit, elle sait que son destin est tout tracé. Non, ce qui hante la charmante blonde aux yeux cobalt, c'est cette soirée il y a quinze jours. C'était une banale soirée pour fêter la fin des examens entre amis et la réussite de Ino et d'autres personnes avant des vacances bien méritées. Une soirée où Ino s'est découverte un nouveau visage, celui de la duperie. Elle passe une main sur son visage, souffle un grand coup avant de pousser la porte de son immeuble.

 **_ C'est moi, je suis rentrée** déclare Ino en ôtant ses chaussures à l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussons.

Immédiatement, un aboiement se fait entendre. Un petit chiot au pelage blanc et noir approche et sautille autour de sa maîtresse. Ino se penche brièvement pour le caresser, mais la douleur à la cheville se réveille, cuisante et la forçant à boiter jusqu'au salon où son compagnon l'attend. Il est là, enfoncé dans le sofa à lire un livre sur la sociologie, un domaine qui le passionne.

 **_ Tu boites ? Ino ?** demande-t-il en cessant sa lecture.

 **_ Je me suis juste tordue la cheville, ce n'est rien, je t'assure.**

 **_ Je vais te chercher de la glac** e dit-il en se levant immédiatement, mais Ino attrape son bras et l'arrête dans sa course.

 **_ Neji, ce n'est rien, ça va, je t'assure.**

Les deux amants s'observent un instant, une minute, peut être plus, les yeux dans les yeux. Le coeur de Ino s'emballe à nouveau. Ils se sont rencontrés au campus il y a quelques mois, peu de temps avant les examens du dernier trimestre. Avec l'implication de Sakura, la meilleure de la blonde, ils sont rapidement sortis ensemble et se sont installés en plein coeur de Konoha car Neji habite loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment entre eux ? Un flirt ? Des sentiments ? Un réel amour ? Une alchimie ? Ino l'ignore et au fond, elle souhaite se convaincre que ça n'a pas été trop vite, qu'elle n'a pas fait ça simplement parce qu'elle en avait assez de sa solitude.

 **_ Ca va, prends moi juste dans tes bras, s'il te plaît** demande la jeune femme.

Le garçon sourit et l'attire contre lui en s'allongeant sur le canapé, Ino sur lui. Elle ferme les yeux, elle pose son oreille contre son torse et écoute les battements de son coeur. C'est un rythme régulier, différent du sien, bien trop saccadé. La blonde s'empare d'une mèche de cheveux ébène du garçon et la tortille entre ses doigts fins, elle inspire, elle expire, le tout lentement pour se calmer. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est fatiguée, épuisée comme après un long voyage et qu'elle n'a pas l'impression d'être dans les bras de Neji, ce garçon sérieux, trop sérieux même. Elle a besoin de quelque chose d'autre Ino. Elle a besoin d'un esprit sauvage, d'un peu de poésie, d'une bohème. Elle ferme les yeux, elle se rend compte que son couple est arrivé au bout du chemin et que derrière la porte, il y a un mur qui les empêche d'avancer.

 **_ Je t'aime** dit-il de sa voix grave et douce à la fois.

Ino entrouvre les lèvres pour répondre quelque chose, un simple moi aussi, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux et préfère se plonger dans un sommeil lourd qui est tout, sauf reposant.

 _\- chez sakura haruno, il y a seize jours précisément -_

Ça tourne dans la tête de Ino, ça tourne autour d'elle aussi. Elle tourne elle-même, elle danse, elle fait des vrilles dans le jardin et manque de tomber, mais elle rit aux éclats. Elle serre les mains de son amie Sakura, son âme soeur depuis leur enfance et la fait tourner à son tour. Sakura éclate de rire, en canon, elles sont complémentaires. Faire la fête après les examens, c'est une tradition chez les deux femmes et tandis que d'autres étudiants les rejoignent, Sakura la lâche et va accorder une danse à un autre garçon. Non, Sakura n'est pas une croqueuse d'hommes, elle est fêtarde oui, sérieuse également, elle est en école de médecine et plus tard, Sakura sera une mère merveilleuse et une praticienne de talent. Ino le sait, mais pour le moment, elle n'y pense pas. Elle veut juste faire la fête car elle s'est encore disputée avec Neji, comme toujours. Son petit-ami a refusé de venir, les fêtes, ce n'est pas pour lui. Ino s'est énervée, elle le regrette, elle regrette d'avoir crié, mais Neji est dans sa bulle et elle en a assez de devoir vivre avec lui dans ce petit appartement, de ne pas sortir car il n'aime pas être dehors. Elle aime la vie elle et elle veut faire la fête ce soir. Elle approche d'une table dressée pour l'occasion et cherche une canette de bière pleine, elle n'en trouve aucune.

 **_ Haruno, il manque de la bière !** dit-elle en élevant la voix au dessus de la musique qui résonne et des rires qui font échos.

 **_ Va dans la cuisine, Naruto est allé en chercher !**

Elle acquiesce et se fait un chemin entre les invités qu'elle connait tous pour la plupart, des amis d'enfance à l'exception de quelques têtes. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup dans cette belle résidence, ils sont une vingtaine à peine, peut-être même moins. Ino entre dans le salon et passe devant un miroir. Elle en profite pour remettre du rouge sur ses lèvres, ajuster quelques mèches rebelles de cette crinière sauvage qu'elle a toujours du mal à coiffer et remettre droit les plis de sa petite robe noire à bretelles qu'elle portait. La jeune femme traverse un couloir et entre dans la cuisine. Elle se retrouve face à face avec ce grand garçon qu'est Naruto. Son visage encore enfantin, ses mèches blondes et son allure sans cesse négligé, c'est un personnage spécial, mais très agréable pour autant. Un gamin pas fait pour les études, un photographe hors pair qui va bientôt exposer et qui est soutenu par ses parents. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu pâle profond, on s'y noierait presque et il y a cette petite cicatrice qui coupe ses lèvres en deux, presque invisible à l'oeil nu, souvenir d'un accident avec une agrafeuse maudite durant son enfance, mais Naruto, c'est avant tout le petit ami depuis plus d'un an de Sakura.

 **_ Hé ! On attend le barman, les bières arrivent ?** questionne Ino en fermant la porte derrière elle.

 **_ Et vous allez attendre** dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

Ino arque un sourcil, surprise avant de contourner le plan de travail pour voir un pack de bières au sol et l'alcool partout au sol. Elle remarque que Naruto porte une chemise blanche qui est tâchée de bière désormais et un pantalon noir simple, mais élégant.

 **_ Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **_ J'ai simplement deux mains gauches...**

Ino éclate de rire. Oui, aucun doute, Naruto est très maladroit et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Le garçon fait un léger moue presque boudeuse en attrapant une serpillière pour nettoyer le tout. Ino s'accroupit à son tour et attrape des torchons pour l'aider.

 **_ Tu n'es pas obligée Ino, va profiter de la fête** dit-il en l'observant faire.

 **_ J'ai déjà trop bu. Il reste des bières ?**

 **_ Un pack, heureusement sinon Sakura me tuerait** répondit le blond en grimaçant.

Ino ne dit rien, elle se contente de sourire en commençant à éponger l'alcool. Sakura a un côté autoritaire, tout le monde le sait et Naruto aussi. Si elle trouve que son copain est trop évasif et rêveur, elle ne cesse de lui rappeler son manque d'ambition à vouloir devenir photographe, mais Naruto Uzumaki est quelqu'un de calme et qui ne s'énerve jamais, ou presque. Souvent, Ino se demande comment ça se passe en intimité, si avec sa petite amie, il est toujours aussi calme ou qu'il sort ses crocs.

 **_ Neji n'est pas là ?**

Le silence se brise, Ino cesse d'éponger et tourne la tête vers Naruto. Elle le dévisage presque avant d'essayer, en vain, c'est futile même, d'esquisser un sourire, mais c'est une déception qui se lit sur son visage. Naruto le remarque, mais il n'en fait rien, il se contente de la regarder, les yeux dans les yeux.

 **_ Non, il... Il ne... Enfin, c'est Neji** termine-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

 **_ Oui, je vois.**

Ino détourne le regard et se concentre sur sa tâche, nettoyer le sol. Elle continue et appuie plus fort sur le torchon en ne remarquant pas un bout de verre sur le sol, elle passe le torchon dessus, sa main et lâche un petit gémissement de stupeur en la retirant vivement. Du sang coule et Ino fronce les sourcils.

 **_ Ino ?**

 **_ Ce n'est rien, je me suis coupée avec un morceau de verre...**

Naruto se redresse avec elle et saisit sa main pour observer l'entaille, peu profonde. Il allume l'eau froide et passe la main de Ino en dessous.

 **_ Je pensais avoir bien balayé... Je passerai l'aspirateur après.**

 **_ Ca va Naruto, ce n'est rien.**

La jeune femme lui sourit, Naruto est si prévoyant et gentil, certainement trop car il a un petit côté naïf, mais c'est attendrissant, mignon même.

 **_ Je vais désinfecter ça et te mettre un beau pansement** annonce Naruto en cherchant la trousse à pharmacie.

 **_ Naruto, ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment...**

 **_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis.**

 **_ Sakura va nous attendre** fait remarquer Ino en observant son entaille.

 **_ Et bien elle attendra.**

Le garçon hausse les épaules et approche avec la trousse à pharmacie. Il sort l'alcool à désinfecter et prend délicatement la main de Ino dans la sienne. Il passe l'alcool, la blonde grimace, ça pique, mais Naruto nettoie rapidement la plaie avant de prendre une compresse et d'appuyer dessus doucement dessus. Naruto est si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarque pas que Ino le fixe, silencieuse. Elle se met à sourire, c'est plus fort qu'elle tandis que Naruto ôte la compresse pour mettre un pansement.

 **_ Je pense que je vais rompre avec Neji** dit-elle soudainement.

 **_ Vraiment ?** Naruto se redresse et referme la trousse.

 **_ Oui... On... On n'est pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, on manque... D'alchimie** admet la jeune femme.

 **_ Ah oui, l'alchimie, je vois. C'est un concept,** déclare le blond en restant face à Ino.

 **_ Un idéal à atteindre je dirai.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord.**

Ino le fixe un moment avant de sourire brièvement. Elle attrape sa main blessée dans l'autre et constate que la chaleur de celles de Naruto lui manque. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et détourne le visage.

 **_ Dépêchons nous de finir de nettoyer, on doit nous attendre...**

 **_ Ino, attends...**

Il pose sa main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de se baisser. Ino entrouvre les lèvres, mais ne parle pas. Elle l'observe faire. Le garçon saisit une mèche de cheveux de la blonde un peu trop rebelle qui s'est placée sur le côté pour la coincer derrière son oreille. Il lui offre un beau sourire et Ino remarque encore plus cette petite cicatrice si mignonne, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle de près, de trop près... Elle cligne des yeux et constate que Naruto est contre elle. Elle pose sa main libre sur son torse.

 **_ Naruto...**

 **_ Oui ?**

Le garçon lui sourit, simplement un sourire sincère. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, des nuances différents d'un même bleu. Elle veut parler, elle n'y parvient pas tandis que Naruto approche son visage du sien et soudain, le temps se suspend. Leurs lèvres se scellent en un baiser honnête et passionné à la fois. Les pensées s'en vont, la raison est déjà loin tandis que Ino pose sa main sur la nuque de Naruto et l'attire un peu plus contre elle. Il l'enlace de ses bras, elle veut se réfugier tout contre lui, juste le temps de ce baiser et peut-être d'un autre. La musique qui résonne dans le jardin semble lointaine, si loin pour les deux adultes. Le baiser se termine, ils reprennent leur souffle et Ino ouvre les yeux pour voir encore une fois, ceux si saisissants de Naruto. Elle se met à sourire à son tour, car dans le reflet de ce bleu, elle y voit un idéal, une alchimie. Elle pose son front contre le sien et vient encore prendre ses lèvres, comme un territoire déjà gagné. Le baiser est plus passionné, plus fougueux cette fois et Naruto glisse ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Ino. Il les balade le long du corps de Ino, ses doigts séparés de sa peau par un simple morceau de tissu. Il recule le visage, rompt le baiser et niche son visage dans son cou. Il sent son parfum aux effluves de lilas et de rose et embrasse sa peau, la mordille. De ses mains, il fait glisser le long de ses bras les bretelles de sa robe. Ino garde les yeux clos, sa respiration accélère subitement, son excitation augmente et elle le serre un peu plus contre elle, comme pour que Naruto s'encre en elle et qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. La raison est un concept, comme la fidélité ou l'alchimie.

Le bruit du micro-ondes qui sonne réveille Ino qui sursaute. Elle est toujours sur le canapé, mais Neji est debout dans la petite cuisine ouverte de leur appartement. La jeune femme soupire et se redresse un peu, sa cheville lui fait encore mal, mais la douleur a déjà diminué. Elle s'est endormie de longues heures, comme un sommeil que l'on veut reposer, mais hanté malgré tout par des souvenirs que l'on veut effacer. Ino passe une main sur son visage et ferme brièvement les yeux. Elle sent encore les lèvres de Naruto dans son cou, ses caresses le long de ses hanches et ce parfum de bien être qui flotte dans l'air. Ino soupire et se redresse. Elle remarque que Neji prépare à manger et à sortit des chips et une bouteille de saké.

 **_ Neji ? On fête quelque chose ce soir ?** demande-t-elle intriguée.

 **_ Tu as oublié ? Sakura et Naruto viennent manger ce soir, tu as organisé ça il y a longtemps avec ton amie...**

Il la dévisage presque tandis que le coeur de Ino s'emballe. Elle n'a pas vu Naruto depuis ce fameux soir, pas de message, pas de contact rien et voilà qu'il va traverser sa porte d'entrée dans quelques heures. Elle essaie de rester de marbre, impassible, mais c'est vain.

 **_ Ah oui... Oui. Je vais aller me doucher.**

 **_ Ino ? Ca va ?**

La jeune femme se fige, inspire, expire et tourne le visage vers son petit-ami. Elle lui offre un sourire éclatant en attrapant sa main pour l'attirer contre lui et venir l'embrasser. Un baiser qui se veut tout feu tout flamme, brûlant de désir.

 **_ Parfaitement et ça l'est encore plus si tu viens sous l'eau avec moi...** dit-elle en souriant, mais sans croiser une seule fois son regard.

 _« L'alchimie entre deux individus est l'incroyable transformation de deux âmes pour n'en former qu'une seule dans deux corps différents. »_


	2. tromperie

Hey ! Nous y voici, le second chapitre de ma fiction.

Concrètement, on entre un peu plus dans l'intimité de chaque couple et de nouveaux protagonistes font leur entrée. J'espère vous faire ressentir la tension présente chez les couples et entre certains personnages aussi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais chaque chapitre commence par une définition qui va rythmer le chapitre et l'achever. Pour le premier chapitre, vous aviez l'alchimie, pour celui-ci, je vous propose la tromperie. Je l'ai écrite en écoutant majoritairement la vie est belle d'indochine et mad world si ca peut vous aider dans votre choix de playlist !

Merci pour vos reviews !

 **PS :** les sms sont écrits en italique pour les distinguer des dialogues.

* * *

 _ **Tromperie, déf :** « Une imposture consiste en l'action délibérée de se faire passer pour ce qu'on n'est pas, ou de faire passer une chose pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. »_

Naruto fixe la tombe de sa mère devant lui. Elle est morte en couche, en le mettant au monde et si aujourd'hui, il a prit son indépendance, il a toujours vu dans le regard de son père, un regret, une sorte de colère inavouée d'un père qui accuse son fils d'avoir tué la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, mais Minato Namikaze n'a jamais rien dit à son fils, à la place, il s'est démené dans son travail et a laissé à Naruto, tous les droits. Très tôt, le garçon s'est ainsi retrouvé en échec scolaire, séchant les cours et goûtant au tabac et à l'alcool. A cette époque, il avait l'impression que toute sa vie était un drame qui l'oppressait et il a commencé à sombrer, mais il a été aidé et aujourd'hui, malgré un arrêt des cours à l'âge de seize ans, il a un travail. Il est photographe et deviendra bientôt un professionnel qui pourra exposer ses oeuvres. Soutenu par la photographe professionnelle Tsunade qui lui sert de mentor, il apprend et on peut enfin dire que Naruto est sur le bon chemin. Tout semble lui réussir. Il ne fume plus, ne boit que très peu, il possède son propre loft, il gagne un salaire et il a une petite amie. Une relation durable depuis bientôt treize mois avec Sakura Haruno, brillante étudiante en médecine et fille de bonne famille. Intégré au sein des Haruno, Naruto semble être le gendre parfait et pourtant...

Il se baisse et dépose sur la tombe un bouquet de roses blanches, un rituel qu'il fait tous les samedi matin ou après-midi. Il s'y oblige pour ne pas que la tombe de sa mère et sa mémoire soient oubliées. Le jeune homme à la crinière blonde esquisse un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière. Il porte une lanière autour du coup avec son appareil photo professionnel dans son étuis. Il lève les yeux et ajuste ses lunettes de soleil. Le mois de juin est étouffant et il s'en veut d'avoir opté pour un jean plutôt qu'un short. Heureusement, Naruto a fait le choix d'enfiler son haut rouge pourpre sans manche ce qui abaisse la chaleur de son corps. Il avance dans les rues de Konoha, évite la foule et grimpe plusieurs marches vers les monts de la ville, une partie de la cité ancienne où les maisons sont encore très présentes, en bois, comme dans la tradition japonaise. Naruto se faufile entre les bâtiments et arrive devant un terrain de basket où on entend le ballon qui claque au sol. Soudain, son portable vibre. Il s'arrête et observe le sms de Sakura qu'il vient de recevoir.

 _" Je suis sortie plus tôt de chez le coiffeur, on mange ensemble ? "_

Le téléphone se crispe entre les doigts de Naruto qui reste caché derrière une maison. Les rires résonnent depuis le terrain de basket. Manger avec Sakura devrait être une joie pour lui, mais cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas.

" Désolé, j'ai un shooting inattendu, on se voit ce soir ? "

La réponse de Sakura est rapide et comme toujours, sa petite amie est gaie, elle ne voit rien venir, rien du jeu de mensonges dans lequel le garçon s'est plongé depuis de longues semaines déjà.

 _" Pas de problème ! Rendez-vous chez moi vers 18H ? On mange chez Neji et Ino ce soir, tu prends les fleurs au passage ? Je t'aime "_

 _" Oui, je les prends, moi aussi. "_

Naruto ferme son portable et le met en silencieux. Il ne veut pas le couper, il n'est pas aussi cruel, mais il sait parfaitement que ce qu'il fait est mal. C'est de la duperie, de la tromperie, du mensonge, de la trahison à l'état pur. Le plus vil côté du genre humain. Il passe une main dans ses mèches blondes courtes et laisse échapper un soupir en essayant de faire le point dans son esprit si torturé. Sakura l'aime ? Oui, sans doute mais lui ? Il sait que la réponse est un effroyable et glaçant non. Il ne l'aime plus, c'est fini et depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, même avant Ino. Cependant, Naruto est lâche et n'arrive pas à cesser ce couple qui n'en est plus un. Sakura est maligne et elle sait que son petit-ami s'éloigne, qu'ils ne dorment plus ensemble, ne couchent plus ensemble, qu'ils font de moins en moins de choses ensemble, mais elle s'accroche, comme à une bouée. Est-ce que le garçon peut se donner le droit de briser cette illusion et faire du mal à Sakura ? Après tout, elle lui a apporté tellement de choses et l'a aidé dans sa vie. Les questions se multiplient, mais aucune réponse n'apparaît. Naruto étouffe, c'est comme s'il était prisonnier d'une cage, qu'il manquait d'air, qu'il suffoquait depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas quoi faire si ce n'est continuer ce jeu, aussi malsain soit-il.

Le jeune homme se détache du mur et rejoint le terrain de basket. Il pose ses affaires et attrape le ballon qui tombe à ses pieds.

 **_ Ah, il était temps,** Naruto lâche la voix nonchalante de Sasuke.

 **_ La ponctualité n'est pas son fort, laisse le.**

 **_ Merci Gaara,** mais je sais me défendre tout seul.

 **_ Oh, je rêve ou tu es irritable ?** rétorque le rouquin dénommé Gaara, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

 **_ C'est... Pas ça** commence Naruto en faisant rebondir la balle avant de reprendre, **c'est privé.**

_ **Ouais, comme toujours** réplique Sasuke en saisissant le ballon entre les mains du blond pour dribbler jusqu'au panier et sauter pour marquer.

Naruto le dévisage presque avant de récupérer le ballon quand Sasuke le lui lance. C'est son plus vieil ami, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et malgré le fait qu'ils soient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, ils se complètent d'une certaine façon. Naruto sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur Sasuke, ce colosse au teint de porcelaine et à la chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau. Il ne vient pas du même monde que lui. Sasuke Uchiha est le fils de Fugaku, le chef de la police de Konoha et de sa banlieue, un homme important qui fait tout pour que son fils suive ses traces, mais Sasuke possède son caractère. D'apparence froid et calculateur, il est ambitieux et a toujours su quoi faire. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de faux semblants et c'est avec fierté qu'il s'est engagé dans des études de langues étrangères. Oui, son père n'a pas été content, oui, Fugaku a hurlé, mais non Sasuke n'a rien lâché et aujourd'hui, il est indépendant de son père financièrement. Cette ambition dévorante, toujours pouvoir aller là où on veut malgré les obstacles, en ça, Naruto est envieux de son ami.

Ce-dernier revient à la charge pour lui prendre la balle, mais le blond riposte cette fois et cesse de songer à son aventure d'un soir avec Ino. Il recule brusquement et passe le ballon dans son dos, mais Gaara a prévu le coup et s'empare du ballon avant de courir vers le panier.

 **_ Trop lent,** Naruto s'exclame le rouquin en marquant.

 **_ Bien joué** le complimente Sasuke.

Naruto les observe un moment avant de soupirer, agacé d'être si hésitant et perdu. Gaara aussi est un ami proche, peut-être moins que Sasuke, mais un ami quand même et comme Uchiha, Naruto le jalouse, triste de ne pas avoir sa force de caractère. En effet, Gaara est une forte tête, ancien gamin baladé de foyer en foyer après la disparition tragique de ses parents dans un banal accident de voiture, victime de l'adolescence et de ses méfaits, accro au cannabis notamment, il a réussi comme Naruto à sortir de ce milieu. Aujourd'hui, Gaara, ce gamin aux cheveux roux et à l'allure juvénile ne perd pas son temps dans des histoires d'amour. Il assume son homosexualité et vit pour lui. Il ne se souci pas de l'avis des autres, il ne l'a jamais fait et c'est ça que Naruto lui envie lâchement. S'il avait ce courage, lui aussi se moquerait des sentiments de Sakura et aurait rompu depuis longtemps, mais il n'y parvient pas.

 **_ Bon, Naruto, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** demande Sasuke en remarquant que son ami n'est pas du tout dans la partie.

 **_ Rien, c'est...** commence-t-il d'un air lassé.

 **_ Ta copine** achève Gaara.

Il essai de dire non, mais ses deux amis lisent à travers les expressions de son visage, trop facilement d'ailleurs. Sasuke soupire, encore une histoire avec Sakura. Cela fait longtemps qu'il dit au blondinet de la laisser. Il s'assoit sur le ballon tandis que Gaara attrape une cigarette dans sa poche, la coince entre ses lèvres et l'allume en déambulant sur le petit terrain. Ils jouent ici depuis des années et c'est leur refuge. Un endroit entre mecs, pour les mecs seulement, là où ils parlent de tout, se moquent de la vie et expriment ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire au reste du monde.

 **_ Je veux la quitter, mais je n'y arrive pas** explique le blond en s'asseyant à même le sol, **je ne l'aime plus et ce couple est une foutue mascarade, mais... Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Elle ne mérite pas ça, elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime.**

 **_ Attends Naruto, je t'arrête** coupe Sasuke en croisant les bras contre son torse, **et toi ? Tu mérites quoi ?**

 **_ Une bonne claque** ajoute Gaara en approchant du blond.

 **_ Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal !**

 **_ Tu lui en fais dans tous les cas crétin. Tu restes avec elle, tu n'es pas heureux, elle non plus. C'est se faire souffrir sur la durée alors que si tu la quittes, elle a mal un moment, quelques heures, des jours, mais ça sera toujours mieux que de vivre dans un mensonge.**

Les mots de Gaara percent la carapace de Naruto et remettent en cause bien plus que ses convictions. C'est son courage qui est ébranlé. Il sent le poids lourd de son téléphone dans sa poche et de ses sms récemment envoyés, de ses mensonges à lui, l'unique responsable.

 **_ Gaara a raison mec. Tu fais exactement l'inverse de ce que tu veux. Tu n'aimes plus Sakura et bien tu lui dis et tu la largues car au bout d'un moment, tu vas faire une connerie et la tromper. Assume un peu, sois un homme.**

 **_ Vous avez raison...** admit le garçon en sachant parfaitement que la connerie, il l'avait déjà faite.

(...)

Malgré le soleil qui tape fort depuis plusieurs jours sur Konoha, la brise de vent qui se met à souffler dérange Ino quand elle marche dans les rues de la cité. Elle esquive les regards aguicheurs, se faufile entre la foule et serre dans sa main son sac à main pourpre. La jeune femme ajuste son chapeau de la même couleur et cache ses yeux fatigués sous ses épaisses lunettes de soleil noires. Sa robe rose pâle virevolte au rythme du vent qui balade ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant qu'elle a détaché. La voici en pleine vadrouille et tandis que Ino jette un regard à sa montre, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Dans moins de cinq heures, elle va recevoir chez elle sa meilleure amie Sakura, celle avec qui elle a tout partagé. Ses premières années à la maternelle, la découverte du collège, les premiers amours du lycée, quand elles se disaient toutes les deux amoureuses de Itachi Uchiha et puis toutes les premières fois. Premier saké bu en cachette chez Ino, première sortie en boîte de nuit, première conduite sans permis dans les rues, première tromperie aussi. Le visage de Naruto explose dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à ses caresses, à son odeur. C'est un savant mélange entre du miel et un parfum de lilas, le parfum de Sakura ? C'est malsain ! Ino laisse échapper un soupir et se rend compte que le goût des lèvres du jeune homme lui manque tandis qu'elle pose ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres. Son coeur résonne en elle, comme un écho lointaine et ce n'est plus un souvenir qui se manifeste en elle, mais un sentiment de manque profond mélangé à des regrets qui vont et viennent comme le courant marin.

Ino arrête de marcher. Non, ce n'est pas la douleur de ses nouveaux talons qui cessent sa course, mais le poids de la culpabilité qui la ronge. Elle ne s'est jamais imaginée comme ça, dans le rôle de la meilleure amie menteuse, manipulatrice et surtout, lâche pour trahir son amie et Neji, ce garçon qui l'aime. L'envie soudaine d'expirer ses pêchés l'envahie et elle pousse rapidement la porte d'une épicerie à l'odeur familière.

 **_ Tu es en retard** lâche une voix nonchalante derrière le comptoir.

 **_ Parce que tu es marié avec la ponctualité, Shikamaru ? Depuis quand ?**

Le dénommé Shikamaru fait une vilaine grimace envers son amie avant de sortir plusieurs sacs remplis de produits alimentaires pour la blonde. Il sort de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et en coince une entre ses lèvres, mais Ino la saisit avant et s'empare du briquet posé sur le côté pour l'allumer. L'air surpris du garçon ne la dérange pas. Il faut dire que Shikamaru connait Ino sur le bout des doigts, c'est comme un frère, un amour platonique entre eux. Le fils de Shikaku Nara est un grand maigrichon aux épaules carrées et aux cheveux mi-longs qu'il a pour habitude d'attacher. Cet air négligé et ce regard vide masque une intelligence et une perception de l'homme supérieure à la moyenne. Cependant, Shikamaru n'a jamais voulu faire des études, il préfère travailler dans l'épicerie de son père et pourquoi pas un jour, prendre le relais, se trouver une femme gentille et faire des gosses, parce que c'est ça la vie. Il accepte l'enfer de sa cage volontiers et ne souhaite pas s'envoler plus haut. Son quotidien lui plait parfaitement.

 **_ Combien je te dois ?** demande Ino en sortant son porte-feuille de son sac.

 **_ Tu n'avais pas arrêté ?**

Le regard vide de Shikamaru s'illumine à travers les quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappent et se glissent devant son front. Il est de ceux qui peuvent apparaître comme un parfait idiot et qui n'en sont pas, pas du tout même. Ino inspire une bouffée et expire doucement avant d'observer l'épicerie. Quelques clients, personne qu'elle connait, très bien.

 **_ Si, mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**

 **_ C'est-à-dire ? Je sais...** Il marque une pause en craquant ses doigts, vilaine habitude qui agace la blonde, **c'est Neji.**

 **_ Je te déteste c** rache la blonde en constatant que son double sait toujours lire entre les lignes avec une facilité qui est une faiblesse à ses yeux.

 **_ Tu veux le quitter.**

 **_ Je te dois combien ?** Ino sort plusieurs billets, elle ne veut pas parler, pas même à son ami.

 **_ Tu l'as trompé** achève Shikamaru sans quitter les yeux d'un bleu fade de Ino.

Les billets se froissent dans la main de la jeune femme quand ses mots résonnent dans son esprit. Elle se crispe, comme prise en flagrant délit. Elle ne peut pas masquer sa surprise, elle ne peut pas mentir avec Shikamaru tout simplement. Ce-dernier tend la main et saisit trois des quatre billets en les comptant avant de rendre la monnaie en quelques pièces. Il a toujours eu ce talent pour rester calme, impassible qu'importe la situation.

 **_ C'est moche pour ton mec, même si je ne l'aime pas, c'est moche** lance-t-il en fermant la caisse avant de reprendre, **ce n'est pas la Ino que je connais.**

 **_ Shikamaru...** Ino soupire avant d'écraser le mégot dans le cendrier près de la caisse, **je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **_ Fuir n'est pas une solution. Votre couple a toujours été une belle connerie et si lui est dingue de toi, ça n'a jamais été ton cas, tu le sais.**

Ino préfère rester silencieuse. Elle sait pertinemment que son ami a raison et que son histoire est terminée, qu'entre Neji et elle, il n'y a plus rien à se dire, que leur amour est parti en cavale. Cependant, Ino n'arrive pas à faire face, elle manque de courage et comme toujours, la blonde esquive. Elle ouvre les sacs et vérifie le contenu.

 **_ Il y a les nouilles, le poulet pour le teriyaki, les algues wakame et les sauces ainsi que du daikon, bref, tout ce que tu as demandé. J'aurai du glisser dedans, un guide sur comment rompre en 10 leçons** explique Shikamaru en prenant une nouvelle cigarette.

 **_ Merci...** souffle la jeune femme en serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer et laisser échapper des larmes.

 **_ Ino.**

La voix du garçon semble lointaine, Ino est déjà devant la sortie de la petite épicerie, les sacs dans les mains. Elle ne se retourne pas, elle préfère rester de dos, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes de soleil.

 **_ Oui ?** répond la blonde, la voix cassée par ses remords.

 **_ Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses, je suis là** lance Shikamaru en fixant le dos de son amie.

 **_ Je sais, merci beau gosse !**

Elle se retourne et lui offre un grand sourire, pétillant de vie, mais faux malgré tout. Entre les verres de ses lunettes, un filet de larmes se met à couler, goutte par goutte trahissant ce sourire.

(...)

Les yeux de Naruto ne quittent pas la cuisine de Sakura depuis qu'il y est rentré. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahi petit à petit alors que sa petite-amie termine de se préparer. Les fleurs sont posées sur le plan de travail et Naruto effleure du bout des doigts la table sur laquelle il a déshabillé Ino, sur laquelle il l'a embrassé, goûté à sa peau et à partager du plaisir avec elle. C'est comme une drogue, un appel en lui. Le garçon sent que tout son corps veut Ino et que ce n'est pas uniquement physique, mais que ça dépasse la simple envie de l'autre. C'est inexplicable et Naruto cherche, mais il n'arrive pas à poser un mot sur ce qu'il ressent. De l'amour ? Envers Ino ? Il veut dire que c'est le cas, mais c'est plus complexe. Le blond ferme les yeux un instant, il lui semble que le parfum de Ino est encore présent dans cette pièce. Naruto se surprend à sourire bêtement et sans raison, mais il sort de sa torpeur en entendant les talons de Sakura claquer au sol. Elle entre dans la cuisine et termine d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon bohème élégant et soigné. Elle porte un jean simple et brut, mais qui met en valeur ses formes. Si autrefois, cela aurait plu à Naruto, aujourd'hui il ne ressent plus rien. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais un regard fade qu'il observe son amie ajuster son chemisier vert qui met en valeur ses yeux couleur émeraudes.

 **_ Tu es prêt ? Oh, j'adore cette chemise noire.**

Elle rit et vole un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Naruto qui se sent pétrifié par la situation. Les paroles de Sasuke résonnent encore dans sa tête. Sakura ne mérite pas ça...

 **_ On y va ?** demande-t-elle en prenant son sac à main et le bouquet de fleurs.

 **_ Oui, bien sûr.**

La porte s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard sur la silhouette tonique de Sakura. La voici qui approche en répondant aux salutations de Neji. Ino les observe un court instant. Comment peut-on se moquer d'eux ? Jouer avec la vie des gens ? Il faut bien jouer avec quelque chose, mais pas avec ceux qui nous entourent et nous aiment. Les mains cachées sous la table, elle serre les poings et sent ses ongles qui écorchent sa fine peau de porcelaine. Le dire là ? Maintenant ? Elle en a envie. Ino sent que le courage s'empare d'elle. Il est venu de l'inconnu, du plus profond d'elle-même, mais il faut profiter de cet élan. La jeune femme se relève d'un mouvement rapide et approche de son amie qui lui offre un grand sourire. Ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper les mots et les maux également, mais rien ne sort. Naruto entre dans le petit appartement et croise son regard. C'est un courant électrique qui traverse la jeune femme et longe sa colonne vertébrale, éveillant tous ses sens et lui arrachant un frisson au niveau de l'échine. Elle manque d'air Ino, elle n'arrive plus à respirer, elle suffoque et ferme la bouche alors que Sakura la prend dans ses bras et lui embrasse la joue.

 **_ Je suis si contente de te voir !** s'exclame la jeune femme envers une Ino qui sort subitement de sa torpeur passagère.

 **_ Oh, moi aussi.**

Elle lui offre un léger sourire, un faux sourire même avant de laisser Naruto s'approcher et lui tendre les fleurs. Ino refuse de croiser le regard du garçon. Elle pose ses yeux sur son menton, mais même ce menton éveille en elle, une marée de souvenirs, réminiscences douloureuses et sensuelles à la fois. Elle se souvient de ce menton qui s'est faufilée comme un serpent dans son cou pour lui déverser une pluie de baisers, tous différents, tous uniques.

 **_ Bonjour Naruto s** ouffle-t-elle enfin pour lui rendre ses salutations.

Plus tard, les verres de saké s'entrechoquent autour d'une petite table. L'appartement que partagent Ino et Neji est étroit, à peine quarante mètre carré pour une pièce qui fait office de salon et salle à manger avec une petite cuisine ouverte, une salle de bain petite avec une douche et des toilettes ainsi qu'une chambre pour le couple. Ino n'a jamais eu besoin de plus pour vivre et étudier, mais Neji s'est toujours plains qu'ils pouvaient prendre plus, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Encore un sujet qui divise le couple depuis toujours. Le repas est déjà bien entamé quand Naruto s'empare entre ses baguettes d'un morceau de poulet pour l'engloutir d'un coup. Du coin de l'oeil, Ino l'observe. Il est l'inverse de Neji, comme si l'un était la nuit et l'autre le jour. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, tout se bouscule. Elle ne mange pratiquement pas, elle se contente de tenir ses baguettes et d'avaler quelques nouilles tout en enchaînant les verres de saké ce que Neji remarque et ne se dérange pas de pointer du doigt, comme toujours. Il est comme ça, sérieux et irrespectueux à souhait.

 **_ Tu n'as pas fini ?** demande-t-il d'un ton froid.

 **_ Ca te dérange ?** rétorque la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard froid, sans aucune émotion, absolument rien, le vide, le néant absolu.

 **_ Voyons Neji !** Ne sois pas aussi coincé ! coupe Naruto en attrapant la bouteille et le verre de Ino pour la servir.

Ino observe la scène et les gestes du blond. Il sourit et lui rend son verre d'un air inconscient, presque innocent comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait, comme s'ils n'avaient honteusement trahi chacune des personnes qu'ils sont censés aimer et chérir. Elle baisse les yeux sur le verre et se lève soudainement, laissant ses baguettes sur la table.

 **_ J'ai besoin d'un aspirine.**

Le blond ne dit pas un mot. Il se contente d'observer Ino quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. La situation est absurde. Les deux amants d'un soir qui se retrouvent autour d'une même table avec chacun, la personne qu'ils ont trompé, cependant, si la blonde n'a pas l'habitude de jouer la comédie, Naruto quant à lui, excelle dans ce domaine. Cela fait longtemps que Sakura subit ses démonstrations, écoute ses fausses paroles. Il n'est pas difficile pour lui, de sourire et de rire aux éclats. Son regard se pose sur Neji qui laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération en continuant le repas. Sakura saisit la main de son petit ami sous la table, celui-ci n'ose pas la serrer à son tour. Ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers Ino, vers cette fille sauvage qui hante ses songes depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

C'est alors que le portable de Naruto se met à vibrer, au même moment Neji reprend la parole et questionne Sakura sur la suite de ses études. La tension semble redescendre et le jeune homme en profite pour regarder son téléphone discrètement. C'est un sms de Ino qu'il vient de recevoir, cachée dans la salle de bain, certainement à se détester.

 _" Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ? Pourquoi !? Ca ne t'as pas suffit de tromper Sakura ? Il faut que tu viennes me narguer jusque ici et que tu te crois tout permis !? "_

Le garçon tourne brièvement la tête vers la porte qui donne accès à la salle de bain. L'envie de se lever et d'ouvrir cette porte pour faire face à la blonde est si forte que Naruto doit lutter et crier à son lui intérieur de ne pas le faire. Il décide de prendre ses baguettes de la main droite pour répondre de la gauche en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

 _" C'est toi qui nous as invité... Je m'en veux pour Sakura car j'aurai du la quitter depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai aucun regret pour ce que nous avons fait. "_

La réponse est immédiate, presque instantanée. Naruto sent son téléphone qui vibre dans sa main et le déverrouille pour lire les mots de Ino. Face à son texto, c'est une Ino fragile et perdue qui se livre à lui à travers des mots.

 _" Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Sakura ne mérite pas ça. "_

 _" Et Neji alors ? "_

Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, la réponse frappe Ino en pleine poitrine. Naruto sait lire en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, elle le savait, mais elle en a la certitude désormais. La blonde relit son message précédent, oui, elle n'a pas parlé de Neji, mais uniquement de Sakura. Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux et serre les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Sans le vouloir, Naruto a posé le doigt sur un sujet tabou, sa relation avec le jeune Hyuga.

 _" On ne peut pas Naruto, on ne peut pas... "_

Le jeune homme cache son téléphone sous le coussin sur lequel il est assis quand Sakura se tourne vers lui. Le fil de la discussion a dérivé sur la profession de Naruto et comme toujours, Neji prend un malin plaisir à sous-entendre qu'être photographe, c'est un loisir plus qu'un emploi stable.

 **_ Tu vas bientôt exposer n'est-ce pas ?** affirme la petite amie du garçon.

 **_ Bien sur, le mois prochain normalement** confirme-t-il en saisissant entre ses baguettes du poulet.

 **_ Le mois prochain ?** répète Neji en haussant les sourcils visiblement interloqué, tu devrais quand même trouver une situation stable à côté.

 **_ Peut-être...**

Naruto préfère rester vague, il n'a pas envie de se lancer encore dans ce débat avec Neji et pour une fois, Sakura le sort de la situation délicate dans laquelle il est en questionnant l'ami de Ino sur le chien qu'ils ont récemment adopté. Le blond en profite pour reprendre son téléphone et envoyer un sms sans perdre de temps.

 _" On doit se parler. Demain ? "_

 _" Y a rien à dire... "_

 _" Si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse dans la minute qui suit, je me lève et je viens ouvrir cette porte. Je me moque de Neji et de ce qu'il peut penser. "_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, mettant fin à la discussion entre Sakura et Neji. Surpris, Naruto cache à nouveau son téléphone sous le coussin et tourne la tête pour voir Ino qui le fixe avant de reprendre sa place, à table. Il a suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour que le coeur du jeune homme s'emballe. Il aurait juré que ce regard était à la fois rempli de colère et de compassion. Son téléphone vibre encore, la réponse de Ino. Le garçon prend le téléphone et lit les quelques mots rédigés il y a moins d'une minute.

 _" Demain, seize heures, au sushi bar près du mémorial. "_

 _« En amour, la tromperie va presque toujours plus loin que la méfiance. »_


End file.
